Charlie's Metamorphmagi
by Serinity46
Summary: Tonks and 18 year old metamorphmagus Faye Lockhardt attempt to infiltrate a Death Eater meeting.
1. Infiltration

"I need you!" Tonks ran through the common room, slightly panicky, and came over to Faye.

Faye knew what "you" meant. Tonks must have wanted her to fill in again, but it was after school hours. Faye looked up, confusedly.

"Why? What do you need me to do?" She whispered. Faye's hair that day was caramel, her eyes chocolate.

Tonk's hair instantly changed, and grew long, black, and messed. She pulled out two photographs from her pocket.

'There's a Death Eater's meeting tonight, Remus found out, from under the cloak. And I'm going. In disguise, of course." She added, pointing to the photo of one of the two witches, the brunette. "But there's two of them, so I need you."

Faye took the second picture. It was of a woman, about twenty-something. She had tawny hair and a squared jaw.

"What about my piercings?" Faye asked. The woman didn't have an eyebrow ring, or several earrings.

"Take them out"

"But they'll grow over. Or, my tongue will."

Tonks looked at her, smiled, then raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, ok, I will. Just a second." Faye said.

The two of them left the room.

Inside Tonk's classroom, she pulled out two Death Eater robes from inside of a drawer. Faye placed her eight hoops and studs on top of the quite ink-stained desk and looked up at the robes.

"Where did you get _those_" She asked, quite astonished.

"From their closet. Some of the others were there, they put memory charms on these two. It's supposed to be a really important meeting tonight." She handed Faye one of the cloaks and a mask, stepped infront of the long mirror to the side and changed her look completely. Faye followed. She thought Tonks looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember how.

"So," Faye asked, laughing a bit, "Who are we supposed to be?"

"I'm Hestia Warrington, and you're Trixianna…Pin-something…Blopin, that's it. Trixianna Blopin." She pulled on her cloak and they started walking towards the gate.

"So, what happens if they catch us infiltrating?" Faye asked. "Don't they have Secrecy Sensory or something? Can they tell if we're not who we say we are?'

Tonks shook her head.

"There's no way of telling, especially not under these hoods. And Death Eaters don't use Secrecy Sensor, the Sensors would go mad being in a place like that, with all of the concealed dark artifacts lying around."

"Is…is You-Know-Who going to be there? I've heard _he_ can tell if-"

'He _won't_ be there." Tonks assured. "It's just a load of Death Eaters getting information from a higher-up Death Eater. But it's supposed to be very important."

She tapped the gate with her wand and it swung apart.

"You can apparate, right?"

"Yes." Faye said. "I've got my license. I don't know where we're going, though."

"Right. I forgot." Tonks stuck out her arm. "Hold on then".

They vanished.


	2. The 'Routine'

The pair of them appeared just outside of a darkened alley beside an overfilling dumpster. 

"Here?" Faye looked around. There was nothing, besides the dumpster and two narrow, dirty brick walls. A row of short alder trees lined the lane ahead.

"Not yet, it's up a little further. There's an anti-apparation jinx around the place…to prevent anyone like us from getting in."

They set off down the alder-lined lane, which was dimly lit by a few hazy, yellow streetlights.

"It's somewhere close, I think." Tonks whispered, looking around and trying to spot the correct house though the darkness. "…321…there. Number 333"

She pointed to a tall black and brown suburban-looking home. The shutters had been pulled; it looked nearly deserted...nearly.

Wondering vaguely what any muggle neighbors might think if they knew that a large group of dark wizards were about to discuss murder plots in the house next door to them, Faye followed her up the porch steps, wincing as an empty flowerpot rolled down one stair and into her leg.

"Sorry." Whispered Tonks, who bent to retrieve the flowerpot.

Once they were at the top of the long flight of stairs she knocked lightly on the door.

"Name?" A voice hissed back.

"Hestia Warrington. And Trixianna Blopin."

A few seconds passed and the door swung open, revealing a short male death eater standing in a long, wood-paneled hallway. He motioned for them to come inside and they followed.

"To the left, upstairs." The man pointed before returning to his post.

At the end of the hallway, around a corner to the left, a narrow staircase lead upwards. There was something hazy and silvery at the end of the staircase. Faye stared at it, puzzled, but Tonks smiled at the sight of it. Metamorphmagi powers, she knew, weren't affected by any kind of disguise-revealing enchantments. They walked straight through the haze unphased; their appearances still remaining those of the two Death Eater women whom they were impersonating.

A large mass of people were gathered on the landing. They were silent and appeared to be waiting for something.

A deep male voice spoke out from under a doorway.

"I see many have shown up tonight. I thought as much. He would be pleased to know. Before we can get started…I shall introduce our new…routine. Something I believe only those truly _loyal_ will subject to." He motioned inside the other room and two more hooded figures joined him, a male and a female. " The Cruciatus Curse ought to weed out anyone…unloyal."

Faye froze. She had been Crucio'd once before…she had not done well under the curse, and she remembered afterwards…shit. Tonk's eyes were wide behind her mask. Both witches were thinking the same thing…the Cruciatus Curse temporarily affected Metamorphmagi powers.

Through the sudden commotion and movement, Faye drew her wand and muttered 'Teligraphy'.

"What are we going do? They'll kill us if we're 'un-loyal'…" She thought towards Tonks.

"I'm…awful…at Telegraphy." Tonks thought back, feebly.

"It doesn't matter. It's my connection, it'll work properly." Faye thought to her, trying quite hard to make it work on Tonk's end as well.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to…" Tonks strained, sounding very static-y to Faye. "If we still have the masks…we aren't too much smaller than them."

Faye was a bit thinner than Trixianna, and Tonks was slightly shorter than Hestia. But it was dark and their cloaks hid most of their frames. As long as they didn't have to reveal their faces, the Death Eaters probably wouldn't notice the loss of a few inches here and there.

A shriek issued from inside the other room. Three at a time, the Death Eaters were being briefly Crucio'd.

"Should I end the spell?" Faye thought towards Tonks again as the stepped forwards into a line.

"No…don't. We might need it later." She strained to think back to her.


	3. Powerless

They entered the second room along with a heavy-set male. Many Death Eaters had already been deemed 'loyal' and now watched the proceedings eagerly. 

The deep-voiced man glanced at the three waiting and decided to take the heavy-set male, motioning again to the man and woman with him. The woman faced Tonks, the male stepped closer to Faye. They braced for what they knew was about to come.

"Crucio!" Three voiced sounded.

The heavy-set Death Eater made nearly no noise at all, but the two metamorphmagi screamed in agony. Faye buckled, but managed to stay conscious. It was pain almost un-imaginable. A stream of painful screams and static-y thoughts that were not her own entered her head. Tonks, unaware of her un-intentional telegraphy, felt as if every bone and muscle in her body were being broken, stabbed, and burnt at the same time.

'That should do, Carrow, Avery."

The pain stopped. Tonks and Faye got up, shaking, both aware that they were now in the natural appearances of Nymphadora Tonks and Faye Lockhardt.

"That was quite a lot of screaming." The deep-voiced death eater said suspiciously towards Faye and Tonks.

"Yeah, well…that wasn't exactly pleasant." Faye replied, trying to sound haughty.

The Death Eater turned away from her and walked towards the other end of the group.

'Nice answer!" A surprisingly clear voice said inside Faye's head.

"Thanks." Faye thought back. "Are you alright? That was quite a lot of telegraphy you did when we were being tortured."

"Ooh…I did? I didn't even know. I'm alright though, it was just…painful. I think I'm getting better at this." She was beginning to sound clearer.

A half-circle of Death Eaters began to form around the deep-voiced man, Carrow, and Avery. Tonks and Faye moved, trying to look inconspicuous, so that they were in the backmost row, and partially blocked from view. A large window draped heavily in black and dark green hangings stood directly behind them.

"Very good," The deep-voiced Death Eater said t the hooded, masked crowd. "You have all deemed to be worthy of this information. As such, we can relax."

He looked to either side at the man, Avery, and the woman, Carrow. They seemed to know what he meant and nodded beneath their robes. Their wands flicked towards the crowd as the deep-voiced man began to speak again.

"As you may know, for months we have been trying to locate and secure…"

Something cold brushed through the crowd. A few in the crowd gasped quietly in surprise. Faye and Tonks, as well as the others, felt their masks fly off from their faces. Though both witches had heart-shaped faces, their natural appearances were quite different. Faye was a good deal shorter than Tonks, and had light blue eyes, as small, upturned nose, and very pale blonde hair; while Tonks's hair was a mousy shade of brown and her eyes were dark brown. Both struggled desperately to metamorphose, but it was no use…they wouldn't be able to for hours.

"…so now, we are able to…"

"Oy, you don't look like Trixianna…I thought she was older, and her face…" A harsh voice hissed to Faye, unheard by anyone else over the lead Death Eater's speech.

"I…" Faye could not think of a believable response. Pollyjuice potion? It would have worn off by now. Muggle plastic surgery? She was certain no Death Eater would ever trust a muggle to mess around with their face. Transfiguration could be worth a shot…

Faye felt something fly from her right, behind her back, and hit the Death Eater to her left. His face became blank and he turned his attention back to the speaker.

Tonks turned slightly, catching Faye's eye as she stowed her wand back inside her cloak.


	4. Estranged

The deep-voiced Death Eater had finished talking. He turned to the woman standing to his left. 

"I believe Carrow has some news as well." He nodded towards her. "Proceed."

"Yes, I do." She said. "Amycus and I have learned the whereabouts of a certain Mr.Lockhardt…"

_Gilderoy?_ Faye and Tonks both thought, slightly confused and surprised.

"…We…interrogated…him," Carrow continued. "But he refused to reveal details about his estranged daughter, the metamorphmagus. We kept him alive, though…that muggle may be useful in the future."

Faye cringed in realization. Carrow was _not_ talking about Gilderoy Lockhart, but about Faye Lockhardt's father. Not that Faye gave a _damn_ about him though, they were 'estranged' for deep reasons. After Faye's mother had died when she was six, her father had tried to prevent her from knowing anything about magic. He _hated_ Faye for being a witch, and had even gone so far as kidnapping her to try to prevent her from returning to Hogwarts for her second year. Since Faye was twelve, she now lived with her friend, Serena.

Tonks had also realized by now that Carrow was _not_ referring to Gilderoy (who was, of course, of no relation at all to Faye).

"Is that you?" She thought towards Faye, hoping the Telegraphy spell was still working. " Are you Lockhardt's metamorphmagus daughter?"

"Yes…" Faye thought back. A sudden fear occurred to her. "We have to go."

Tonks understood. If Death Eaters were 'interrogating' (more like _torturing_, she thought) Faye's father for details on her, Faye needed to get out of here before they were almost discovered again.

"The window," Tonks thought to her, dissaparation was impossible due to security. "Vanish it, I'll make cover."

As they backed up, tow heads turned in their direction.

"What are-" One of them started to say.

Quickly, Faye vanished the glass from the window as Tonks silenced him before producing a large amount of fog from the end of her wand. As they jumped out and fell three stories to the suburban lawn, Faye heard Tonks flick her wand to the ground and mutter something. They landed, unhurt, on the magically cushioned grass. Jets of light shot through the thick fog at the window, knocking over a post-box and setting a bush on fire, as the Death Eaters fired blindly down at them.

Faye shot a stunning spell back and heard it collide with a Death Eater as a thud sounded from the room above. Tonks shot another spell up at the window as the two of them began to run down the alder-lined lane.

When they reached the alleyway again, Faye dissaparated, Tonks followed. They both appeared outside the gate to Hogwarts, relieved.


	5. A Third

"Why are they after you?" Tonks asked as they took off the Death Eater robes before walking back to the castle. "Is it because of what they saw happen at the battle last year?" 

Faye nodded. A few Death Eaters had seen, just after she had passed out from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse last year, her hair revert back to its natural color and length.

"They know I'm a metamorphmagus." Faye told her. "I think they think that if they can get me under the Imperius Curse, they can use my powers to their advantage. But it won't work. I've been practicing with Linae, and I'm getting good at throwing it off. She's never able to make me metamorphose…"

"That's good then, that you can throw it off." Tonks said, slightly reassured. Faye was a quite capable witch. She was very cleaver, being a Ravenclaw, which suited well with the fact that Faye intended to become an Auror.

"You know…we should get a third." Faye said jokingly as they reached the front door of the castle.

"A third what?" Said Tonks, confusedly, stepping inside.

"A third person, like Charlie's Angels."

"What…Charlie's Metamorphmagi?" Tonks laughed. This wasn't really a bad idea, she thought. "Ok, who then?"

Faye thought for a moment as they took a left down the hallway into the Transfiguration classroom.

"What about…Serena?" She suggested. "She isn't a metamorphmagus, but she's an animagus. And she's great at just about _everything_."

"She is _really good_…I don't even know how to do that thing where she sends out five stunners at once." Tonks said, a bit envious, but still quite impressed. "Of course, we should she if she even wants to."

"Oh, she will." Faye assured. "She's a lot like you, actually…even if she doesn't want to be an Auror."

As Faye picked her jewelry off the desk and began putting her various earrings back in, she thought of something which made her laugh.

"I get to be Dylan…the one with the weird, crap past."

Tonks accidentally knocked a book off the desk as she stood up, finished with putting the cloaks back in the drawer.

"Which one am I?" She asked.

"_You_ dress more like Dylan than I do," Faye replied. "And Serena's got the long black hair like Alex…maybe…Natalie?"

"The blonde one?" Tonks tried to change her hair to match Natalie's. Remarkably, it worked. Tonks smiled, turning her eyes blue as well.

Faye attempted to turn her hair red, but it didn't work. She looked over at Tonks, puzzled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to soon. I suppose it's different with each person…" Tonks shrugged. She gave Faye a sisterly hug.

"Yeah…it took about a _day_ last time." Faye agreed.

Faye picked up the two pieces of jewelry she had not yet replaced, her eyebrow ring and tongue ring. She pocketed them both, but intended, once she was able to metamorphose again, to not re-pierce her tongue.


End file.
